She Wants Me?
by Firestreak14
Summary: Jack Frost knows what it is to not be wanted. He may be a Guardian now, but he's still confused about so many things. When Jack decides to leave the pole and go back home for a while something extraordinary happens. Something he never saw coming. Jack Frost x OC Angst and some Romance mixed with Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people out there! this is my first fic (i was hoping it was gonna be HTTYD but...) i'm kinda new here (i mostly just read other people's stories) so if i do something... idunno, bad/against the rules i guess, please tell me. Nicely, or I'll sick my wolves, dragons, and Jack Frost on you. Hopefully this turns out ok. You can never have too much Jack Frost. :) **

**Oh and BTW : if i misspell something... oh F*ing well! i type badly ok?!**

* * *

A light snow drifted down from the sky, blanketing the ground. It was getting darker, the late afternoon sun dipping lower in the sky. Jack Frost was glad. He liked nighttime far better than daytime, for the Moon always gave him comfort. Even if he never said anything.

_Why am I even here Manny? _Jack thought to himself sadly. _I mean, I like being a Guardian, I really do but... _Jack let out a frusterated sigh and called out for the wind.

"Take me home."

Soon after Jack and the other Guardians defeated Pitch, North had invited Jack to stay at The Pole. Jack stood there frozen**(no not literally)**,unsure of what to say. He had been on his own, alone, ignored, and in silence, for 300 years, and suddenly he was visible. Not just to Jamie and his friends, but to the Guardians as well.

"I've never had a house guest before," North said quietly as he worked on an ice sculpture model for a new toy. "But I'd like you Jack, to be the first." He paused in his work, but only for a moment, to give Jack a somewhat fatherly smile and a pat on the back. Jack had never been happier.

So Jack accepted, perhaps a little to eagerly, and North had some of the yetis start on a room for Jack to live in. Of course it would take them a few days, even with North's magic, to complete it, so Jack decided to go see how Jamie was doing. And of course make some snow along the way.

It was a mere week before Christmas and when Jack told North he was leaving for a while, all North had said was "The room is almost finished Jack. What's that? Going away for a while? Ok, have fun!" Then he laughed and continued to bellow out orders to the yetis and elves.

Jack had spent a few hours in New York, where he slowed a blizzard down to a light snow shower, and continued on his way to Jamie's house. He only paused temporarily to create a heavy snow fall in Baltiome and to freeze a small pond for some kids wanting to try out their skates in North Carolina.

It was almost an hour and a half before he reached his pond, and the Moon was rising higher in the sky.

"Hey Manny. I guess it's just you and me again tonight." Jack shouted above the wind. He began to descend down to the pond, but stopped abruptly when he heard laughter coming from the woods off to his left. Even though Jack knew whoever it was probably couldn't see him, he still flew behind a tree. Peering around it Jack saw a group of five teens, looking to be around his age, spill out of the woods and down to the ice.

A distinctly female voice called out, "C'mon you guys! Hurry up, let's go!" Jack watched a blond girl with a thick purple scarf skate out onto the ice, the others following suit. Jack realized how dumb he was being by hiding behind the tree and mentally slapped himself. _Stupid,_ he thought.

"So how's it going guys? Pretty cold out tonight, huh?" Jack said as he floated out onto the ice. Nobody turned. Even after 300 years, it still felt like a stab in his heart. _Jamie believes,_ Jack reminded himself. _He'll always believe in me. Maybe._

Jack continued to watch the teens in silence, as joked around on the ice. Jack usually liked to talk when he was around other people, but tonight he just wasn't in the mood. So he just skated around them, making the ice thicker, creating icicles on the surrounding trees, and smiling at the teens' crazy antics. He didn't really study them, like he did most people. He didn't try to match voices with faces or catch their names, so he could recognize them on the street. That was a favorite game of his. Jack liked to pretend that he was a normal 17 year-old kid, with friends and a family. _Not like that'll ever happen_, he would think unhappily.

" Is anyone else f-f-freezing cold right now?" A deep-voiced guy called out to the rest of the group.

"Nope, not really." Jack said to the boy as he twirled his stick in his hands, tracing patterns on the pond's icy surface

Another guy and girl, linked by their hands, glided over to the shivering boy. The girl started speaking in a joking tone, "What? Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" She giggled and the guy holding her hand just smiled and sighed, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

" Oh gross you two!" a light, feminine voice Jack hadn't yet heard tonight complaind, obviously dissappointed about something.

Jack turned to see who had had spoken and suddenly couldn't breathe.

* * *

**Well... i hope this didn't turn out as bad as I think... A little shorter than I would've liked**

**That's it I guess. If I'm lucky someone will read this and I'll be like SO FREAKING HAPPY! I'm gonna go figure out how to put other stuff on this(rating, summary, etc.) plz review or I won't know if I should continue with this! Nah, I'll probably continue anyway! **

**Thx - Firestreak :)**

Oh, and there might be some past self-harm with Jack later on. Maaaaybe, but idk yet we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2- Skating with her

**_Hey people, Firestreak here! Chapter 1 was, in a word? short. Kinda disappointed in myself... but like i already told a certain cool person(thats right, i mean you Wildgirl404) that I just kinda thought that up on the spot. I was reading an HTTYD story by .ryder(complete awesomeness!xD) and suddenly my brain was all like, 'you shall now stop reading HTTYD, go hither and write RoTG!' ...and yes, i do say 'hither' outloud in everyday situations. Wow, views! lemme tell ya, I was NOT expecting that. Hee hee, I'm a happy wolfie! ^_^ oh and thx tanakaL_**

* * *

_..."What? Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" She giggled and the guy holding her hand just smiled and sighed, before planting a kiss on her forehead._

_" Oh gross you two!" a light, feminine voice Jack hadn't yet heard tonight complained, obviously dissappointed about something._

_Jack turned to see who had had spoken and suddenly couldn't breathe._

* * *

Jack couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

A girl his age was walking down the path toward the ice, skates in hand. In all his 317 years, Jack had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Hey Beckers! Took you long enough. I was starting to think you weren't coming!" The blond girl wearing the puple scarf said to the beautiful girl. _Her name must be Rebecca,_ Jack decided. _Beckers, _he thought, smiling. _I like it._

As Rebecca put on her skates, Jack studied her features, not wanting to ever forget her face. She was a thin, curvy girl, even with all her layers on. She had dark brown hair, and when she looked up, Jack saw impossibly beautiful blue eyes. Jack tuned away for one moment to see the other teens waiting for her, and when he looked back, she was skating gracefully towards him, looking him directly in the eyes. Jack felt a spark of hope rise in his chest. _Can she see me? He_ thought incredously.

"What?" she asked him.

"Can you s-" Jack began quickly. But his hope was crushed all too soon, as she skated right through it and towards her friends. Jack gasped and fell back. He hated the feeling of being walked over, or in his case, through. Gripping his staff tightly in both hands, Jack rose to his feet, stangely unsteady. _She can't see me!,_ Jackthought, more disappointed than angry.

"No!" Jack shouted, swinging his staff and causing new ice to form on the pond and snow to fall from the sky. Behind him, the teens had gathered to hear what Rebecca had to say.

"You two promised me no mushiness!" she said to the boy and girl holding hands. "You know it reminds me of..." She trailed off.

The boy groaned and said, "Ughhh! Not this again! I thought we were done talking about him!"

_Who's him?, _Jack wondered. He floated over to them, and sat on top of his staff, wanting desperately to find out more about this beautiful girl. But it looked like it just wasn't going to be his lucky day. His outburst had caused the temperature to dip another 3 degrees, down to 19 degrees.

"Look guys," the blond girl began. "I know it's only like, what? Nine thirty-ish, but I am so, so, SO cold right now. I'm gonna head in. Anybody else?" Every one exept Rebecca started to skate off and remove their skates.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay a while," Jack said outloud, eyes glued on Rebecca's graceful figure as she practiced some incredible spins on the ice. Of course, the teens didn't hear him. Rebecca paused when she heard one of the other teens call her name.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm gonna stay here for a while. Practice for next week's showcase." she stated, not really talking to anone in particular.

"Ok then!" called the blond cheerfully. "Don't freeze over, alright?" She and the other teens began running up the path, more than ready to head home.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe how high Rebecca was jumping. He had been watching her for about twenty or so minutes, and was amazed by her agile jumps. Now she was skating the pond backwards, her cross-over steps flowing together perfectly. Jack, smiling hugely, thought she looked like a godess. Then he was confused, this thought surprised him. Jack had seen lots of pretty girls over the last 300 years, but he never really paid any attention to them. He liked making the younger kids, like Jamie, happy by bringing snowdays full of fun.

_I'm the Guardian of fun,_ he lectured himself. _I don't have time for girls. Not like it would ever work anyway, I'm freaking immortal! She's just like like everybody else... _

"She's gonna die Jack!" he yelled aloud, not worring about messing up Rebecca. "She can't see you! She never will see you, Ever!"  
Snow fell heavily as he warred with himself. Jack wanted to fly off somewhere, but this was where he would usually go, the pond. And Rebecca was here, not at all disturbed by his yelling. Jack tried to calm down.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe! _Jack told himself furiously. Meanwhile, Rebecca had already gotten off the pond, removed her skates, and was headed up the path towards the neighborhood. Jack knew Rebecca couldn't see him, but he didn't want to be creepy and follow her home. He did anyway.

"You're an amazing skater you know," Jack began as he walked beside her. "I thought I was pretty awesome, but you're... something else." Rebecca just shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. Jack chose to ignore the the fact that she couldn't hear him and kept talking.

"Being a Guardian isn't all it's cracked up to be. Now that we've defeated Pitch, there's not much to do anymore. I was with North for basically the whole summer, it was too hot to come visit Jamie. You probably know Jamie, right? You probably do, living down the street. He's a great kid." Jack said, glancing over at Rebecca. She quickly rounded a street corner and jogged up the walkway to a nicely lit, blue house and rang the doorbell.

"Mom! Hurry and let me in, it's freezing out here!" Rebecca shouted through the door. Jack heard a muffled response come from inside. The door opened and Rebecca rushed inside, closing the door quickly behind her. Jack instantly felt deflated. He jumped over to a side window and saw her sitting down, stripped of her outer layers, eating some kind of soup. A woman, who Jack took to be her mother, was picking up Rebecca things and tossed them into a basket by her feet.

_Oh man_, Jack scolded himself, _I'm creepily spying on a girl who I've just met, and who doesn't even know I'm here._ Jack managed to tear himself from the window, and flew back to the pond. It should've been darker, but the moon shone brightly on Jack's face.

"Hey Manny. You probably saw what just happened and I just dont know," Jack struggled to find the right words. "I just don't know. She's seems nice Manny, and I like her. It's horrible to like someone, even if you don't really know them is it?" The moon was silent.

Jack sighed sadly and up into a tree. He leaned back into it's thin bark and stared the moon, glowing through the slow falling snow. "Nice to know you're around Manny."

* * *

**Well... that could've 300 or so words longer, but it'll do. I sound really negative of myself don't I? so you've read it now right? So go and REVIEW it ! PLEEEEEEASE! lots of views but only 2 review... this makes me sad. Imma go read some more Muggle now(plz check her out!) **

**Firestreak**


End file.
